


To Be A Princess

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Inspired by a Barbie Movie, Songfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghetsis taught N everything he needed to know to be royalty, and every way to blind himself from the truth.</p><p>Songfic to 'To Be A Princess' from Barbie in the Princess & the Pauper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpumpumbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpumpumbum/gifts).



> Prompt was "Ghetsis, after watching the Princess Diaries, realises something vital: how can N rule if he doesn't know how? With head-books, pretty dresses, and awkward social events (especially awkward because N), Ghetsis teaches his kawaii N-chan how to be a real princess!"
> 
> so of course i went with a Barbie movie songfic.

_To be a princess is to know which spoon to use…_

"Why do I need to use these… things at all?" N asked, holding up all the cutlery at once in confusion. "In the forests, with the pokémon —"

"You must learn human customs if you are to be their ruler and keep them from pokémon," Ghetsis explained.

_To be a princess is to own a thousand pairs of shoes…_

"I do like these," N said, mystified by the majesty of shoes.

_To maintain a regal gait…_

N quickly learnt how to walk as though he owned the entire world simply by watching and mimicking Ghetsis.

_Leave the parsley on your plate…_

"But why would I be served food I’m not supposed to eat?" N wondered.

"Just do it," Ghetsis commanded.

It was getting easier to just do what Ghetsis said.

_And be charming yet detached and yet amused._

Ghetsis described his own manner as such, yet as N got older, he mostly just found Ghetsis to be patronising.

_To be a princess is to never be confused…_

N was never confused because his understanding of the world was flawless. Ghetsis said so.

_Do a plie and never fall…_

Ghetsis said that humans were highly impressed by shows of grace and elegance. N had originally struggled with the motion known as a plie and was frustrated by how effortlessly Ghetsis performed it, but progressed to triple-whipples on his skateboard whilst balancing books on his head by the time Ghetsis deemed him ready.

_Don’t ever stray from protocol…_

N still struggled not to get distracted from his quest by helping every individual pokémon who needed it rather than serving the greater good, but he had learnt to never do so whilst Ghetsis was in view or when the Shadow Triad was spying. The latter took longer to recognise the signs of.

_All through the day there’s just one way you must behave…_

"And what is that?" N asked.

"As a princess," Ghetsis replied. "By which I mean king. Of course. Your highness."

_Do keep a grip and never crack…_

N had always thought he had that one down perfectly, but then again, his teacher was Ghetsis and Ghetsis was prone to shouting in a way he described as ‘regally respectfully’ at grunts over the slightest mishaps.

_Stiff upper lip and arch the back…_

N did not understand why he had to learn how to wear ball gowns when he was in fact going to interact with humans as a Trainer, but Ghetsis insisted he needed to know.

_Bend from above…_

N still did not understand the aforementioned point.

_And always wear your gloves, and wave._

At least, until he figured out that Ghetsis was preparing him for after they liberated Unova.

Later still he figured out it was a test of how deeply under Ghetsis’ control he was.

And the most important, most valuable lesson of them all was of course:

_Never show a thing you feel inside._

It made it far easier to handle the doubts he had all through his Trainer journey and the budding affections he had where they did not belong.


End file.
